Semiconductor wafers are processed within automated fabrication tools comprising a plurality of chambers designated for wafer loading/unloading to and from the tool (i.e., a load lock), wafer transfer, or wafer processing. Typically the environment of each chamber must be selectively isolated from the environments of neighboring chambers to prevent cross contamination, and to enable the various chambers to be maintained at pressures that differ according to the process to be performed therein. Load locks also must be selectively isolated from the environment that exists outside the tool. To achieve such selective isolation, each chamber is provided with a slit through which wafer handlers extend to transport wafers to and from the chamber. The slit is selectively sealed with a moveable door (typically referred to as a slit valve for vacuum applications, and as a gate valve for non-vacuum applications). Conventional moveable door assemblies are bulky, consuming valuable clean room space, require many moving parts and frequent replacement. Moveable door assemblies therefore constitute a significant expense.
Many commonly used door assemblies are paddle shaped, having a sealing surface and having an elongated shaft portion that extends downward from the sealing surface. In operation the door assembly is elevated such that the sealing surface occludes the slit opening to be sealed. Thereafter, air cylinders located on the lower-shaft portion of the door assembly are actuated. The air cylinders push against the chamber wall, and thus simultaneously force the lower-shaft portion of the door away from the chamber, and force the sealing surface of the door assembly inward to seal the slit. Over time this cantilevering force bends the shaft, destroying any gas-tight seals located therealong. Further, the sealing surface moves toward the slit opening in a slightly arcing motion which causes the sealing surface to slide along the surface surrounding the slit. This sliding contact generates particles which may contaminate wafer surfaces.
Accordingly, these conventional door assemblies are bulky, expensive, unreliable and generate potentially destructive particles. A need therefore exists for an improved door assembly that is smaller, less expensive, more reliable, and that generates fewer particles than conventional door assemblies.